


To a New Day

by AmandeBw



Series: To a New Life [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandeBw/pseuds/AmandeBw
Summary: Eren has known all his life that this was his second chance. But even thought he had met many from his first life, some who remembered and some who didn't, he never expected to see Levi again.





	To a New Day

    "Heichou!" Eren yelled, running towards the corporal. "Tch, what did I tell you to call me brat?" Levi replied as he continued cleaning the windows. Eren looked confused for a second before he blushed and said, "Sorry Levi, I'm just used to calling you Heichou. But I got us food! Petra helped me make it but I..."

    "Wake up Eren." Mikasa said, shaking her brother awake. For a minute or so, Eren was confused on his whereabouts before he remebered that it was a dream... like always. For a moment, Eren let himself get lost in the past. On the days he was still fighting titans, those days history had forgotten, those days so many died only to be forgotten. "Hurry up Eren, Armin will be waiting for us." Mikasa said, dragging Eren out of his memories. Nowadays not many Eren had met still remembered about those days. Mikasa had forgotten even though Armin and Hange-sensei still remembered. Although Eren was glad Armin remembered, he wished Hange-sensei didn't... She was adamant to do some tests on him to see if his titan blood was still there.

    Quickly, Eren put clothes on before Mikasa got pissed and went downstairs with his sister. After breakfast, they grabbed their bags and the siblings left to meet up with their brother in all but blood.

*

    "That's weird, Armin should be here already." Eren said making Mikasa frown. The siblings knew very well why their friend wasn't here yet and cursed. Eren took off, running to where their friend would be. He barely spared a thought that, if Jean was here -that damn horseface-, he would agree with him (there's a first time for everything, as people say).

    "So nerd, why don't you talk in that weird language you and Yeager use?" Eren heard one of the bastards say. " _I know you and Mikasa are here Eren. I could use some help!_ " Armin said. "Uh? And what does that mean?" asshole number one asked. "It means Mikasa and I are here dumbass." Eren growled, kicking him down. As Mikasa dealt with the other two, Eren helped Armin get up. " _Are you okay?_ " he asked and Armin gave him a grateful look before nodding. "Are the two of you ever going to tell what that language is?" Mikasa asked making the two boys laugh. If only she knew that this was considered a 'dead' language by many. Armin smiled before looking at his watch and swearing, "Shit! We're going to be late." At this, everyone's eyes widened, especially Eren's. He couldn't get detention again, his mom would kill him!

    As the three teens took off running toward their school, Eren suddendly stopped when he saw... Levi? Or at least a man who looked like him. "Hurry up Eren." Mikasa said. Upon seeing her brother wasn't going to move, she grabbed him (those boxing classes really paid off) and began running. "Put me down 'Kasa, I need...  _Levi!_ " He yelled making the man freeze. Eren only saw Levi's face for a second as the man turned around before they were too far away. Armin gave Eren a sympathetic look, knowing who his friend had seen before they had turned around the corner. He knew very well how his friend would be affected by this. But all Eren could think about was how Levi remebered, he must or he wouldn't have understood him.

*

    "Levi!" Eren yelled, running to the bloodied form of the corporal. "Eren? What are you doing here you shitty brat?" Levi muttered, blood dripping down his body and onto the earth. "Levi.." Eren whispered, holding the corporal as he cried. "Tch, why are you crying? We did it, didn't we?" Levi said, his voice barely louder then a whisper. "Promise me, promise me that I'll see you again. Please, I don't want to live without you." Eren sobbed. Levi smiled at him, that ever so rare and fleeting smile, and said, "Whatever you want brat.  I promise."

*

    "Did you really see him?" Armin asked once they were alone. Eren gave him a tight smile and nodded as they headed toward the school's exit. "I could have met him again... just a few more seconds and... and..." Eren's voice quivered as he spoke. "It's fine. I'd feel the same if it had been Jean." Armin replied making Eren shudder. " I still don't get what you see in horseface, you could do so much better." Eren complained. 

    "Eren." someone said from behind. The voice low and and angry making the boys turn to face a seething Mikasa. Eren gulped as he stared at the angry face of his sister and, seeing the deadly aura form, turned around and ran.

    Eren cared about his life quite a lot and was not about to risk it now -especially since he'd seen Levi- just because he pissed his sister off by ditching her so he could talk to Armin.

    Eren didn't really pay attention to where he was running as long as he was FAR away from Mikasa, something he regeretted the second he noticed that he was in the infirmary... He hoped no one would be there. A hope that quickly dashed away when Hange-sensei appeared out of nowhere, a maniacal grin on her face as she said, "Eren, what are you doing here?" Eren looked around, horrified when he realized he was alone with her. He, now, dearly missed his sister's presence. 

    Slowly, Eren walked backwards as he kept an eye on Hange-sensei whose grin kept getting wider and wider. "Now now Eren, I swear that it won't hurt at all." she said and Eren quickly opened the door and bolted. Eren was really beginning to feel as if he'd spent his day running.

    "Come on Eren, just one or two tests! That's all!" Hange-sensei yelled as she ran after him. "No way in hell Hange!" Eren yelled back, barely resisting the urge to call her shitty glasses... He had definitely spen too much time with Levi, but who cares. Running down the corridor, Eren suddendly ran into someone and fell down only to be caught by strong arms.

    Eren raised his eyes to see who had caught him and his eyes widened. "Levi." he whispered, awestruck. The older man looked pleased at the look on his face and said, "What are you looking at you shitty brat?  And close your mouth, you look like a fish." Eren instantly closed his mouth and blushed. Before anything else could be said, Hange finally caught up making Eren jerk out of the corporal's hold and hide behind him.

    Giving his brat a small glare, he faced Hange and gave her his best 'Fuck off or I'll kill you' glare. "Just what are you planning on doing to my Eren shitty glasses?" Levi asked with a small growl. "Levi? You're here?" Hange said, gulping," Well, I should go... I'll see you tomorrow Eren." And with that, Hange wisely retreated. As crazy about titans Hange was she did value her life more. Messing with Eren when Levi was present was... suicidal.

    "Will you stop hiding like a scared pup? Last time I checked you were a soldier." Levi said. "Yeah but I can't do much against Hange. Not only was she a higher up but she's also one of my teachers." Eren replied. Levi rolled his eyes and mentally cursed Hange for using the teacher card on Eren. "Come on brat, I'll drive you home." he said as he walked away. Eren didn't wait a minute before he trailed behind him like a lost puppy.

*

    "Thanks for helping me Levi." Eren said opening the door. "You're forgetting something brat." Levi said. Before Eren could ask what, Levi pulled him in and kissed him before walking back to his car. Eren checked his pocket and, of course, there was a paper with a phone number. "I  _Love you!_ " he yelled and Levi gave him the finger.

The End


End file.
